R & J : Renesmee and Jacob Shakespeare Love Story
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet. In Forks, Washington we lay our scene. The Cullens and Quileute tribe have never gotten along. But through this story, we learn why there is peace in Forks as a pair of star crossed lovers meet, and take their lives in the name of love to oppose hate and death itself.
1. Two Households

**AN: So, long awaited Romeo and Juliet/Renesmee and Jacob! xD **

**This isn't really my best, but I fell in love with the story when reading in in English class (we didn't read the whole thing, watched the movie and I watched _West Side Story_ with me being a musical fanatic), and best of all, I didn't need to study for the test because Twilight taught me everything i needed to know xD (twilight taught me so much! xD), I had to write about it in twilight (plus my traditional xovers every year on classics xD).**

**So, enough with the chit chat, and yes, this is more or less make up for my weird updates on Forbidden Woods, but I hope to update this more often xD Plus I'm going to New York again next week so... don't know about updates then... well, here's the make up :) Enjoy!**

**ps, this is pretty jumpy so pay attention xD**

**pss, DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY YA DEE YA DEE YA**

* * *

Through time, the Quileute tribe and Cullen Clan have always been enemies. They were alike in dignity, decision making, but somehow lead to war at times.

There was never peace in the forests of Forks. There was always fights, and everything. No peace on the land, both sides.

But through this story, you understand why there is now peace, as a pair of star crossed lovers take their lives.

In Forks, Washington we lay our scene...

* * *

As Embry Call and Quil Attera were walking then streets of Forks, they laughed loudly because of the story Embry was telling.

"It was so EASY!" Embry hooted. Quil laughed with him.

"He just let you in, just like that?" He shrugged.

"I know! Then again, I'm friends with Charlie, I guess they thought I would have them arrested if they didn't let me in." Quil and Embry laughed again and mocked the receptionist who gave Embry the tickets to the Cullen party.

Suddenly, a volvo passed by and the laughter stopped. Out stepped Garret, narrowing his eyes at the two men.

"Well, well, well..." Garret smiled smugly as his Cullen crest shines in the light, whatever light there was that is.

"Is there a problem, Garret?" Quil asked challenging him.

"Hell yeah there's a problem!" Garret snapped his fingers and two henchmen followed, Cullens as well. Quil flashed his Quileute tattoo on his right arm just as they did their crests. "You're disturbing the streets of Forks, and that's a problem."

"Laughing is a crime, huh?"

"In our part of town, it is." Garret and his men then brought out guns and started shooting as Embry and Quil took cover took out their guns.

They continued to shoot, trying to see who would injure whom first before getting caught by the police. Sure enough though, Chief Swan came in with his criser and broke the fight.

"Enough! Drop your weapons!" The chief yelled. It all stopped and the two dropped their guns and raised their hands in the air. The Chief had his back up come in and handcuff the men into the cars.

* * *

The parents were waiting at the station and looked at them with disapproval, but mostly from not killing the other.

Edward Cullen, the uncle of Garret and his wife, Bella, were there, looking impatient, especially Edward who kept looking at his watch. Billy Black also sat there, glaring at Garret for being the first to shoot his gun at his nephew.

"Dad, we're kind of in a hurry..." Bella whispered to the chief. "Please, we have no time for papers."

"They had guns, Bells. A witness or someone could've gotten hurt." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dad, they do that to scare each other, it's nothing... please?" Charlie sighed and called everyone to sit down.

"Okay, I'm letting you guys off with a warning." Chief Swan finally said. "Guns, especially in Forks, are completely unacceptable. Now, if I find any of you with a gun, even if you're not using it, I will surely have you boys put to jail, in the same cell. Understand?"

The two boys nodded, more or less shrugging off what just happened and went off with their relatives.

Chief Swan never quite understood the feud between the Quileutes and the Cullens. He at least in a way liked the violence because it kept him busy in a small town. Whatever, it gets the bills paid and the town safe, at least until tomorrow. He hoped one day, the Quileutes and Cullens would get along, especially since his own daughter was married to the Cullens, she was dragged into it. The only neutral place in town was church and that was Sundays, which everyone has off.

_If every day were Sunday,_ Chief Swan thought. _If only._

* * *

Nahuel Hilton, sitting in a local coffee shop, looked at the magizine in his hands, smiling at the cover with the huge photo of him captioned "Nahuel Hilton: Bachelor of the Year" with a page number below that he looked into as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm so sorry," Nahuel looked up to see mister Edward Cullen, who finally arrived. He put down the magizine and smiled, standing up.

"No, no it's fine!" He shook hands with him and they sat down as a waitress came around with coffee, which she poured into Edward's previously vacant cup.

"So," Edward got down to buisness as he put cream in his coffee. "What was the purpose of us meeting?" Nahuel smiled.

"Well, Mister Cullen, I have a proposal to make." Edward nodded to show his interest. Nahuel went right to the point. "I want to marry your daughter."

Edward stared at him for a minute and swallowed his coffee.

"Renesmee?" He asked as if he had more than one daughter. He nodded.

"Yes."

"And you?"

"Yes." Nahuel sipped his coffee while smiling away. He knew Edward would approve. Edward sighed.

"But... She's... Just so young... Renesmee's only eighteen..." Nahuel professionally folded his hand as if making a business deal.

"Mr Cullen," Nahuel leaned across the tiny cafe table. "I've loved Renesmee the moment I saw her. I've been pronounced bachelor of the year, I have good fortune, I'm well mannered, what is there to lose with Renesmee marrying me?"

Edward took a second to contemplate Nahuel's reasons for marrying his daughter. He had a great point. Who better to marry Renesmee than him? After all, she wasn't going to make it in the world without marrying. Finally, he sighed and lifted his cup for a sip of coffee, and prepared to make a deal.

"Okay, look Nahuel. I want you to marry her, but the marriage won't come so soon. Take a while to get to know her and woo her, so to speak, she's still young after all." Nahuel smiled widely.

"Thank you Mr Cullen! Thank you!" The shook hands and Edward got out his phone to tell his wife the good news, and that Renesmee should be dressed for the ball soon.

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Jacob Black turned to see his best friend, Seth Clearwater, running to him in the garage. "I got them."

"You got what?" Jacob frowned and attempted to get the grease off his hands with a dirty towel.

"Fake invitations into the Cullen's party tonight! Embry snuck them, piece of cake he says." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Seth, I have to work. A party isn't something I can look forward to." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Jake, you need to get out of here every once in a while. You live like a hermit in here." Jacob chuckled softly at the truth in his words, but still shook his head.

"Yeah, but not today..."

"It's going to be the ball of the year, maybe even of the century! You deserve some fun. I'm not going dressed up if my best friend wont go with me."

A costume party. Jacob thought, and laughed imagining what wild thing Seth would dress as. There were no limits to Seth when it came to making him look like an idiot, but that's why he was his best friend.

"Seth, tempting... Just not tonight." Seth was about to leave, thinking of ways to kidnap him since he wouldn't come willingly, then Jacob continued talking, second guessing and deep in thought. "I've been having these dreams, Seth..." He turned.

"About what?" Seth turned back around.

"I don't know... Just the feeling that..." Jacob sat down, trying to think straight enough to retell it. "I'm reaching for something, something exciting, full of joy but I've never felt that way before... And then, I feel nothing." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"A girl?" Jacob hadn't really dated much, mostly because he was cooped up in his garage. Billy disproved it, wanting the Black name to go on, but Jacob always claimed his first and only love was building cars. Seth hearing about a girl, in his dreams especially, was kind of a shock to him.

"I don't know..." Jacob looked down for a while, thinking. _Maybe Seth's right._ He thought. _It would be foolish of me to miss out on some fun, if I don't go I'm only going to regret it._

He looked back up at Seth and smiled. "Pick me up at 6?" Seth smiled and fist pumped him.

"Yes! I knew it! Just get a costume ready, I'll pick you up soon!" Jacob smiled as Seth started leaving.

"Sure, sure." Then Jacob started thinking more deeply about the dream. The only other reason he agreed to it was because a part of him told him what he was trying to grasp would be at the ball tonight, and he prayed it won't be a waste of his time. Then again, being sociable wasn't really Jacob's thing, he knew he probably wouldn't have to. What could be there that Jacob could possibly want to even talk to?

* * *

"Renesmee!" Bella grabbed Renesmee's hand and brought her in the room, slamming the door in Nurse Alice's face saying, "My daughter and I must speak in private!" As soon as she closed it, she then opened it again saying, "No, wait! I changed my mind! Get in here!"

"Um... Okay." Alice said, slightly scared as she leaned against the wall as Bella closed the door, or more like slammed it.

"Renesmee, your father just met up with Nahuel Hilton today!" Renesmee covered her mouth in surprise.

"THE Nahuel Hilton?" Bella nodded. "Oh my gosh, mother!"

"Yes, and he asked for your hand!"

"Oh my God! Mother! I can't believe it!" Renesmee has always had a celebrity crush on Nahuel, ever since he was in that vampire movie, but she never dreamt of marrying him.

"Yes, now get ready! You are going to meet at the ball tonight! We want you to look perfect... Oh, and please wear something actually decent. I don't want you to wear that Elmo outfit you wore last Halloween. Think of something clever."

When Bella left, Renesmee bit her lip, clueless as to what she's going to wear.

"Alice..." Alice skipped away to her closet and pulled out a dark dress with red lace on the front.

"A vampire." Alice said, in case she didn't get it and holding up fangs that would fit onto her canines.

"It's perftect!" Renesmee smiled at Alice.

"I know!" Alice instantly got her into a chair to do make up.

Alice has known Renesmee ever since birth. Of course, when they had her, it seemed they weren't quite ready for a daughter yet, or any child and the responsibilities. They were always so busy, especially with the feud against the Quileutes.

Alice always took care of her, from changing diapers, to doing makeup and hair. Alice loved her as her own, and Renesmee loved her as the mother she wished she had, she practically was one.

* * *

**AN: Enough love and reviews and maybe, just maybe, I'll update again tomorrow or sometime this week ;) REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. From the fatal loins of these two foes

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews (even though there were very few...). I'm away all of next week but I'll be able to reply to reviews if u want :) Anyways, this is short, but I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow IF I get say... 3 reviews AT THE LEAST! Now, i'm not asking much so I better get them xD ENJOY!**

* * *

The ball was everything everyone thought it would be. The music was amazing, everyone was on the dance floor and not one person sat out. Renesmee was dazzled by Nahuel's dance moves and beauty, and he loved her costume, even though he dressed up as Robin Hood tonight.

Meanwhile, Jacob had ripped up clothes, fake brown fur for his hands and feet, and had a wolf mask on to disguise himself from the door greeter checking the invitations that he and his friends had. Seth, dressed up as Lady Gaga, went wandering and so did the rest of the boys eventually, leaving Jacob alone. Of course, Embry was at the buffet, Quil was talking to a few girls, and Seth was dancing away, trying to get men off him and his too convincing costume.

"I'm going find some quiet..." Jacob said to Embry, bored from what was going on after a few minutes. Embry just nodded him off, not really listening and Jacob went trying to look for a place to think.

As he left, Garret saw him take off his mask, too hot for Jacob to keep on after the door greeter let him in. He ran to find his Uncle Edward, dressed as Elvis.

"Uncle Edward! Jacob Black is here! He's crashing the party!" Garret wanted Edward to tell him to kill Jacob, or at least fight him off away from the party.

Edward sat up and looked for him, he saw him for a split second and shrugged.

"I don't see him doing any harm, Garret."

"But... But... What if he's planting a bomb or something?" Edward shrugged.

"I would only be concerned if it was his father, Jacob stays out of mischief. He's like a rat who stays in his hole. This is my party, Garret. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"But-" Garret tried to protest.

"Get me some punch, Garret. I'm a little thirsty." Defeated, Garret stormed off, vowing to kill Jacob when the party was over.

"I'm going to the washroom..." Renesmee said to Nahuel.

"Okay, don't get lost!" Nahuel smiled as she giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Renesmee went to actually get quiet, she, like Jacob, was actually kind of bored from the party. She wandered around the house as Jacob did too.

She walked down a long hallway, so far the quietest place in the house, then, while playing with the lace on her costume, she bumped into someone: Jacob Black.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jacob said, holding out his hand for her, she fell to the ground from being so distracted.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've..." When Renesmee reached for Jacob's hand, their eyes met... and something happened.

No words can describe what one another felt, but to them, the world disconnected. Their hearts beat as one, and fell into an instant, strong love for one another. They knew right away, they would never fall for another ever again.

Jacob knew, this was what the dream was about. This was the reason why Jacob came to the party, because she was here. Whoever she was.

He opened his mouth to ask her name, but then, "Renesmee!" Alice's voice called. "Renesmee!"

She turned, got up without Jacob's hand, and ran to find the nurse, even though she wanted to do the exact opposite. As soon as she left, Jacob ran after her.

The band played a slow song and when Jacob found Renesmee, she was dancing with Nahuel, but he didn't care. All he saw was Renesmee in the crowd of people.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life..." He said to himself. "How foolish of me not to think I'd meet someone like her..." No words could describe what he felt, so he kept silent and stared at her.

Renesmee kept looking at Jacob through the dance, even though Nahuel tried his best to get her attention like before. Finally, when they stopped to clap for the band, Jacob grabbed Renesmee's arm without a beat.

"Please tell me what happened back there wasn't just me." Renesmee shook her head.

"No... it was beyond anything I've ever felt before." Jacob took her face in his hand and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Then kiss me, now." Jacob leaned in but Renesmee stepped away.

"Not here, this way." Renesmee took Jacob's hand and lead her to the garden just outside where Jacob didn't miss a beat in putting his lips to hers.

They shared the most passionate kiss. They collided as Jacob put his furry arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Saying the kiss was like fireworks would be an understatement. Jacob could feel the fangs on her teeth, but ignored them and smiled from the irony as the werewolf was in love with the vampire. The two hoped it wasn't a dream, but at the same time knew it wasn't, but reality still broke through.

"Renesmee!" Alice opened the garden doors and the two let go instantly. Alice gasped at the sight and grabbed Renesmee's arm to bring her to her mother and father. Jacob followed until he saw them, understanding what was going on. Seeing the resemblance between them.

"She... she's a Cullen." Jacob whispered, shocked and scared from what just happened.

Renesmee stared down at Jacob as he did back at her as Alice explained. "His name is Jacob Black. Part of the Quileute tribe, the Blacks only son, the leaders."

She continued to look down at him and he at her, feeling the despair of their differences, despite what happened between them.

"Why? My love is my enemy... of all people..." She whispered to herself, as Jacob thought the same thing.

Seth came in and grabbed Jacob's shoulder, disturbing his thoughts.

"Jacob! Garret just came in with a gun, we have to lay low and get out of here!" Jacob looked back at her, and ran as Renesmee then went down the hall to the window by the front door. Jacob followed and so did his friends, while seeing her silhouette there. He looked up at her once more, and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

**3+ REVIEWS LETS MOVE MOVE MOVE OR NO CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT WEEK!**


	3. Which their children's end nought remove

**Back from New York! I only got one review and it was from a... guest... I won't say anything about it, just to show I'm not "cocky" -_-. SO, enjoy!**

* * *

Renesmee played with the red rose Alice took out of her hair, all Renesmee could think about was Jacob though. Alice tried to make conversation, but whatever she said, it couldn't be brought into anything more that a typical "yes", "no" or "mhm". Finally she gave up.

"What were you doing with that Quileute?" Alice said. She knew she saw what she saw, but hoped that Jacob probably tried to take advantage of her helplessly, especially challenged in the arms of Nahuel.

"Alice... this may be a little crazy... but I think I'm in love with him." She was taken aback for a minute, then chortled.

"Renesmee, have you even spoken to him?" Renesmee shrugged.

"Nahuel said he fell in love with me and he didn't speak a single word... Jacob has spoken far more often than he has." Alice sighed, thinking her head was in fairy tales.

"Whatever, Renesmee. It doesn't matter. You will marry Nahuel, and all will be forgotten." Renesmee looked at the rose and sighed.

"Yes... All forgotten..." All but my Jacob... She thought in a daze.

When Alice was done with her hair, she was called by Bella to help take off her cat costume, and she left. Renesmee stepped outside to her balcony.

She stepped outside to think. To dream. About Jacob. She sighed as she rested her forearms on the railing and her head in one hand.

"Jacob..." _Forever the name on my lips._ She thought. "Ah me... It's not my fault I'm a Cullen and he's a Quileute. And the son of the chief?" She sighed again and paced in the little space she had. "What _is_ Quileute and Cullen? It's not a hand, or a face, or an eye, or a heart... it's nothing, or at least any human part. It's just a name... We can't be enimies forever, especially after I've fallen in love with him..."

"No, we can't." Startled Renesmee jumped a little but covered her mouth from screaming as Jacob, the one who spoke, looked at her from below.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." He bit his lip. When she caught her breath, she spoke.

"How'd you get in here?!" Renesmee whispered. "The walls are a fortress."

"Renesmee, my love, walls can hide you, but they can't keep our love apart." Renesmee rolled her eyes in his cheeziness and he laughed, a little embarassed at being so blunt. Then she became serious.

"Jacob, you'll be killed if you're found here." Jacob stepped closer.

"Do you want me to go?" Renesmee shook her head.

"No... Don't ever leave me." Jacob smiled.

"Then I'll stay." She smiled and kneeled, bars and a long drop down keeping them apart. He held out his hand and she took it, being the only way they could touch. She sighed.

"We can't be together, Jacob. I want to, I really do, but we can't. I'm a Cullen, you're a Quileute, a _Black_." Jacob shook his head.

"It doesn't mean anything. I hate it as much as you do, I'd rewrite it if I could... But love is love, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we're together. Our love is more powerful and real than our family's hate, I'm sure." Renesmee took her hand back and sat more comfortably, closing her eyes.

"Do you really love me, Jacob?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Always. From the moment I saw you, when our hands touched and our eyes met... to forever." She smiled and leaned closer, wrapping her hand around one of the bars.

"Then, I am willing to no longer be a Cullen, if you really do love me." He smiled and she blushed.

"Renesmee?" Alice called from inside. Renesmee looked up and sighed, standing up.

"Is she always like this?" Renesmee laughed.

"Kind of, yeah." Jacob stayed where he was, not wanting to leave despite her calling.

"Can I meet her? I'm positive she'll like me." Renesmee shook her head.

"I know she will, but she may tell my mom, or worse, my dad will see you or something. I don't want you dying, Jacob." Jacob shook his head.

"I won't die, I'm practically immortal." Renesmee giggled.

"Tell him that when he shoots you." Jacob nodded.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Renesmee?!" Alice called again. She sighed, looked at Jacob again, at his pleading brown eyes. _He's so beautiful..._ She thought. Then looked away before she could convince herself to ignore Alice again.

"I better go... Goodnight." Renesmee turned away and Jacob stayed where he was. Gathering courage, he finally spoke.

"Wait, Renesmee!" He climbed up the tree across from the balcony as she came back.

"Yes Jacob?"

Jacob was then on the balcony, he took a deep breath, took her hand, and got down on one knee.

"I know we've only met tonight, but I already know I'll never meet anyone like you. I love you, please marry me." Renesmee covered her mouth in surprise and tried to slow her beating heart.

"Yes! A million times yes!" She tried not to scream and she lowered to him and he leaned to kiss her again, feeling the same way they did in the garden before. Though this was a little more brief. They wanted to feel this way forever. But reality again stepped in, hearing Alice's voice, this time angry.

"RENESMEE?!" They pulled away, and got up, but stayed hand in hand.

"My father would never allow you to marry me." She said, saddened. He took her chin to look up at him.

"The reverend is a friend of mine. I'll talk to him tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean... we're going to _elope_?" He sighed.

"It's the only chance we've got at being together." She nodded, understanding. If they married as soon as possible, no one could tear them apart, not even their parents.

"I'll send Alice to meet with you at the library, ten o'clock tomorrow. Give her the news from the reverend and I'll marry you." He smiled.

"As soon as possible." They kissed again, Jacob leaning closer and pulling her toward him, but she pulled away, knowing Alice was going to see them if he doesn't leave.

"I have to go, goodnight, my Jacob..." He softly kissed her one more time.

"Goodnight, my Nessie." She smiled at the new nick name, not bothering to question it, and the two separated, her to her bedroom and him down balcony, and up the wall and into the woods to take a long walk home.

* * *

**What will Reverend say? Will he agree to eloping the star-crossed lovers? REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

**No reviews? Guys, come on... I got alerts, but no reviews. Cmon, admit it, the last chapter was cute... cmon! XD ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

* * *

"Reverend Webber?" The priest turned to see Jacob there. He frowned.

"Those are the same clothes you wore yesterday." He remarked. He continued to water his flowers as Jacob spoke.

"Yeah, but Reverend," He put his hand on his arms so he could look at him. "I met someone." He snorted.

"Really now?" He continued watering and Jacob ignored the sarcasm and went on.

"I've been tossing and turning all night, I met the girl of my dreams yesterday!" The Reverend smiled and chuckled again.

"Does she return your feelings? I thought you had a thing for Rosalie." Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That was four years ago, I was fourteen!" The Reverend chuckled. "And yes, we both love each other."

"Okay then. Who is she?" Jacob bit his lip.

"Renesmee." The Reverend stopped and put down his watering can to look at him.

"Renesmee?" He repeated. Jacob nodded. "I know almost everyone in Forks, and there's only one Renesmee. You do know she's the Edward Cullens' daughter. His ONLY daughter. She's practically betroved, her father came in just yesterday praying she gets married to that Nahuel fellow." The reverend picked up his can and went upstairs to fill it again. Jacob followed.

"She agreed to marry me." Jacob argued while going up the stairs. "We want you to marry us. Today if possible." The reverend didn't stop until he got to the top to take off his hat.

"Today? Jacob, listen to yourself, think of the consiquences. This will enrage both your families. Eloping, especially with Renesmee, it's very dangerous." Jacob sighed.

"I know... But, maybe our love will bring peace." The reverend then stopped, thinking over Jacob's words.

If he were to marry Jacob and Renesmee, and it brought peace to both families, Forks would recognize him for marrying the two. The pictures flew in his mind: them getting married, them announcing their marriage, and a huge party with congratulations and thank yous, all thanks to him. Peace. This love would bring peace to Forks forever.

"Hm..." Jacob held his breath, waiting for his answer. "Well... How about I marry you at three this afternoon?" Jacob smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Reverend, thank you!" Reverend Webber just patted him back until he finally let go. Then, Jacob ran outside to go to the library to tell Nurse Alice.

* * *

As promised, there she was, wrapped up in a scarf and sun glasses, even though it was cloudy. She spotted him and they met up walking to each other.

"Nurse Alice," He whispered, not wanting to make their meeting too public. If they were going to do this, they had to do this right.

"Yes, Renesmee told me about you two." He nodded. "I have to say, I agree to disagree about this. But peace is what is my main concern between you two."

"Reverend Webber had the same intetions." She nodded, then sighed.

"What did he say? It's cold out here." Jacob smiled.

"Tell Renesmee to meet me at the alter at three this afternoon. There, we will be married." Alice smiled, then got a look in her eyes Jacob couldn't see through the glasses. She got down to business.

"Now look, Jacob Black." She crossed her arms. "Renesmee is like a daughter to me, always has been. I've been there through good and bad, as she has for me. I want you to know that if you hurt her, especially since you are going through with this wedding, I will tell Edward, and he will have you killed. Are you really serious about this?" He nodded.

"We may not know each other that well, Nurse Alice, but no matter what, we'll work through everything. Any differences we may have we'll work through until the end. I love her, and her being at the alter will prove she has the same feelings and my ring will show my commitment to her." Alice smiled, satisfied with his response, and turned back to her car without another word.

Jacob couldn't stop smiling. Soon, he'd be married to the love of his life.

* * *

"Really, dude?" Embry said as he tied Jacob's tie. "Why didn't you tell me you had the hots for Renesmee? I totally get it man, she's hot but-" Jacob shoved him

"Shut up, Embry, that's my future wife you're talking about." Embry put on an apologetic smile as Jacob put on his jacket. Jacob could only wear jeans and a dress shirt since he had no dress pants and his dad would grow suspicious if he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jake. You know I'm messing with you..." Jacob turned to him.

"It's okay..." Embry smiled.

"Hey, at least I get to be your best man." Jacob smiled again.

"Yeah well, Seth's never serious about this kind of stuff, Quil wouldn't understand, so I had to call you."

"Nice to know i'm a last resort to you." Jacob chuckled and tightened his tie until he was comfortable.

"This is it, Embry... I'm ready." He smiled, then went to the alter to meet with Reverend Webber.

When three o'clock in the afternoon hit, the organist played the traditional wedding march as Nurse Alice, the maid of honor, walked in first, then Renesmee followed looking more beautiful than ever. She wore a simple white dress, something you'd wear to a wedding, but not your own. Still, as simple as it was, Jacob was still stunned by her beauty as if seeing her for the first time.

It was the same for Renesmee. She wanted to run to him after seeing him. Smiling and gripping the small boquet tighter while trying to keep the pace she was going. She loved the rough look he had that he tried to cover up. He was still beautiful, especially when he smiled.

When they finally were together in front of Reverend Webber, they held hands and smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. They mouthed "I love you" to each other as Reverend said the same words he usually would for a wedding. They said "I do", and kissed when Reverend said they could.

There would be no regrets. They both thought as they held each other in their embrace. Nothing can get better than this.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW! ALL THE ACTION STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) (Excited to publish that part)**


End file.
